leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-31203455-20170217143250
Right, this whole rotten thing has gone on well past where it should have. Making things rancid was not my aim at all here. ---------- @ KuraiAssasin - I am sorry that I have written in a way that does not convey you the respect that I asked for in return. When it seems negative emotions are brewing from the other side, it is hard not to drop being cordial to all comers. Not saying I am an angel here; you can never be dragged into a comment thread cesspit by anyone but yourself. It is easy to see a difference in levels of politeness (and therefore respect) when one side starts using petty insults, cursing and heavily patronizing the other. Great! We agree that he is frustrating. And don't get me wrong, I have seen potatoes play Yasuo and I know he can be destroyed. The problem I have is that Yasuo is so fucking coddled by Riot. -Its the 2 damage blockers he has; its the Windwall that brooks no argument from incoming projectiles. -Its the easy ability to gain 100% Critical Strike early from so few items (despite earlier critical strike reductions on items that had made things a bit fairer. Obviously was reversed). -Its the affinity with Phantom Dancer; benefitting him greatly both offensively and defensively. -Its the tacked on bonus armour pen. on his ultimate despite his kit already having an immense burst strength; essentially there so Yasuo can attack tanks too and not ruin the fun of those playing him. -Its the positioning out of tower range so that Yasuo isn't punished as easily when he "gambles". -When taken with the other coddle mechanics, its the resourceless low cooldown basis of his kit that just adds to Yasuo's easy living. That all is my problem with Yasuo. The coddling. But I have said that already. The logic presented so far doesn't explain why its fair for Riot to blur out what is a great champion concept with so many coddle mechanics and easy to obtain damage. I am not crying that he is overpowered just because he beats my poor bum. Not really cring at all; he isn't by any means unkillable, but he has an easier time playing since he has so many stapled on mechanics that keep him safe while make his class role so much easier. He's coddled. @ Double Slap - Might as well include Double Slap here too. I do enjoy the golden bricks of logic put up, but what grinds me is the overall message of "He is fine. He is fine" while I am sitting here thinking "well then why do I have qualms with him if he is fine?" Why do others, potentially even KuraiAssassin (sorry to use you here), fine him frustrating just like myself? Why is he allowed his collection of coddling mechanics? The logic isn't wrong, it just doesn't explain why there is still this much angst against Yasuo. ---------- Again, I am sorry this whole thing has devolved into a mess of acidic bile. I am sorry for the collapse of respect among all contributing. While information was given, I don't feel that my worries over Yasuo have been quashed. Obviously I am sure there will be response to this, but I'll probably drop out of this (Nazareadain will probably get the Champaign) conversation out of feeling glum over the assholes we've become towards each other (myself included).